The present disclosure relates generally to determining data matches between disparate databases using online search tools, and more specifically, to foreign organization name matching.
In today's environment, companies conduct business globally and have a need to manage their international accounts and customers. In order to do so, they must have the capability to quickly and efficiently identify these international accounts using existing tools. Typically, large organizations have multiple customer and supplier databases that contain information regarding companies that they work with. In multi-national organizations, it is common for separate databases to be maintained for various portions of the company that operate in different countries, such databases are normally provided in the native language for each country.
Multi-national companies face many challenges when trying to identify international companies and accounts. Currently, searching across the company for data relating to a particular customer or supplier requires performing multiple searches of the various databases that are maintained in multiple languages. In addition, when searching a customer database for a foreign company name the search results may yield irrelevant search hits because a company may be known by another name in a foreign country. Also companies may not have personnel to perform database searches in each and every foreign language to locate the name of the desired foreign company.